Drunk by the gin
by Lawliet27
Summary: The company celebrates Cid's new version of Highwind.Yuffie Kisaragi is bored..And Cloud suggest something to ease her boredness..Then there is a bet.,,.CloudxYuffie pairing.,.What will happens next?
1. Cid's Big news

A CloudxYuffie pairing

Disclaimer:I do not own FF7 but I own this story..

Lawliet:Sorry about the grammars,.I try my best to create my first fan fiction..Hope you will

enjoy this guys..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello? 7th Heaven Bar..What can-" A long dark-haired woman was cut off by the man on the

other line of the phone.

"Hey Tifa!So watcha doing now?"

"Cid!I'm glad you called.How are you?We've miss you already" Tifa said heartily.

"Don't ask yoh freakin question when I first askin you a fuckin question"

"Oops..Sorry.I'm taking care of our little business" She was tapping her fingers on the wooden

wooden counter when Denzel running down the stairs.

"Denzel.That's dangerous,you might fall.Don't do that again." Cid is listening to the other

line.

"I'm sorry Aunt Tifa,I'm looking for Marlene."

"Ok.Just make sure you come back here before sunset."

"Yes Aunt Tifa." Then Denzel run out side the bar.Back to the phone.

"Oh,i'm sorry.What are you saying again?"

"I have a big news.I want y'all fuckin friends go to Midgar to show my fuckin new version of my Highwind.Now it's called Highwind X7.2 and I want y'all to give a damn shit look on my Highwind and fuckin celebrate it"

(Did I over did the 'fuckin' thing of Cid?..I'm sorry..T T)

"Congratulations Cid.Don't worry I will tell them.When it is celebrate?"

"The day after tommorow.So you need to tell them now my fuckin news and see y'all freakin ass at the Midgar.Bye!" Cid hang up the phone.

"God,why did he always do that?" Then Tifa contact all of their friends.

It was midnight when our Chocobo-headed man arrive the bar.He walk in silently trying not to awake the others when someone turn on the lights.

"Is your watch was late by 5 hours and thinking that it is 7pm only?"

"Tifa.I have a bad day today and i need some rest." Cloud sit at the nearest chair.

"I guess because of...Yuffie?" She is pointing at the air.

"Yeah.She is totally pain in my head" Lying his head on the top edge of chair.

"So,how's it going?" Tifa handed him a glass of water.

"Well,we argued again by stealing my materias and she started to act childish.I told her she is already 18 and stop being like a child.then the World War 3 started." drink his water.

"I think you hurted her heart unintentionally"

"But that's the truth. Let's change the topic. I heard Cid's bid news. What should we do to Marlene and Denzel?"

"Cid will be happy if we bring the kids too"

"Ok. If that's better I go for it.I should rest now. Goodnight Teefs" Then Cloud is gone up stairs. Same for Tifa after she close the door and turn off the light.

O.O.O...O.O.O...

Meanwhile. In the Wutai,Kirisagi Residence.

"Bloody hell!..That mako jerk,he's so meany..Well I will steal his command materias when we arrive at the Midgar.Nyuk nyuk nyuk." She's lying on her queen-sized bed spreading her arms and legs.

"Materia's the best. And the Princess Wutai of shinobe gonna steal from that Spiky-headed freak." She laughs and go to sleep.

End of chapter 1

Lawliet:Please R&R..My head is aching while I'm typing it..And again this was my first Fanfic of Cloud and Yuffie..I love them both..


	2. The Bet and Gin

The Day when they arrived in the Midgar..

"Ugh..Cid,where is the nearest clinic in here?"Yuffie,holding her mouth trying not to puke on everywhere.

"Hey,don't do that fucking sickness of traveling in fuckin here!" Cid yelled at Yuffie.

"Bugger... I hate this travel sickness..Ugh..Bloody hell" Then the poor Yuffie Kisaragi puke on the nearest trash can.

"Poor Yuffie. Say,where we celebrate your Highwind?" Red XII asked Cid.

(I fordot Red's number so I invent a new number..)

"I have a damn pretty bar at my Highwind X7.2"

Cid and the company tour around the Highwind X7.2..Some of them amused so much on his new version while the others just amazed silently specially Vincent.cid show his big gorgeous room,the terrace.They talk to each other for a while,chitchat everywhere and then they decided to go to his Bar.

"Enjoy y'all selves. You can drink the fuckin wines,beers and gins at the rack. Just don't fuckin mess the damn counter by the snacks I put in there" Cid goes to the sound system and play some pop and rock musics.

"Yo Tifa. Looks like this bar is gorgeous than yours." Barret said.

"Yeah. But I'm contented and happy with my old bar." She smiled.

There are four couches and small tables on the bar. A big size dance floor,speakers and amplifiers. Ofcourse the counter and racks of goodies. Cid make it really good.

On the left couch:Vincent,Reno and Barret. While in the right of left couch:there's Red XII and Tseng.they start drinking wines and eating snacks. Only Marlene and Denzel occupies the next couch beside Tseng's. And the last is Tifa and Elene doing a girl thing. The party is started and the gang dance happily (except Vincent,he only watch them) they shouting and banging their heads like crazy and swaying some hips. One of them is still in the suffering stage.

"God..I hate my sickness..Good thing is I'm alone,drinking here and they enjoying themselves dancing and laughing." Yuffie said sarcastically.( She is still under age to drink heavy alcohols) When someone sit beside her.

"Hey Yuffs. Are you still suffering with your ill?" Cloud's back is leaning the counter while looking at his friends.

"Bloody yeah..I'm bored and I want something challenging. Do you have an idea Cloud?" Then Yuffie drink all the wine from her glass.

"How about by drinking shots of gin?" He face her and smiled.

"Are you nuts? I'm only 17!"

"I thought you want something that challenges you so I suggest that." Cloud scratch his head.

"Well,I will accept your suggestion. This is the first and the last time I gonna drink a gin."

"And to make it more exciting,we should have a bet."

"Chica wha?!.." Yuffie jump off her sit.

"I said a bet. the more shots of gin,the winner and no one should be affect by the alcohol. If i win,I will command you,anything. Then vice versa."

"Sounds great! Well,this time I don't need to steal your materias. I will command you to give it to me. Nyuk nyuk nyuk." She laugh hardly and placing her hands on her stomach.

"Shall we start?" Cloud prepare the things they need.

"Yeah!..The battle begins!.." She raised her hand and making a V sign on her finger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lawliet:OKAY!..I finished chapter two. And again, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars.. I'm not perfect but I should try my best..

YUffie: NO excuses. Just do it,.Bloody hell.

Lawliet: Fine!..I'm working on it.. T T

Yuffie: Bugger..Please R&R!..Thank ya'll..


	3. Alcohol's effect

On the first attemp of Yuffie..

"Eeewww..Kinda gross! But I don't wanna lose ." pinching her nose and drink the gin.

"Obviously,this is your first time." Cloud drink a shot of gin.

"Don't talk too much Cloudy. Just count it fair or your dead." She drink again.

They reach 20..30..40..When Yuffie stop. They already both drunk but Cloud still manage to be strong. And for the last shot:

"Ahhh..41,I won." He put the small glass on the counter.

"Hic.. I feel I'm sowww..hic..hot now." Touching her cheeks.

"You look so red.. Yuffie." Cloud smile like seducing(is that an effect of gin?). And good thing that Yuffie's face was red by gin so Cloud didn't notice if she blushed.

"You lose. Remember?"

"Wha?!..Hic...Bloody hell!" She punch Cloud's shoulders lightly.

"Accept the truth. I command you starting now you should be more mature. Got it?"

"That's...Hic... It?" Yuffie opened the cold bottle of water and pour it on her face.

"Yeah. You act always like a child."

"Your so meany!..Hic.. I felt sleepy." She pick her dagger. Cut a small wound on her left palm to wake her nerves.

"What do you think your doing?" This time Cloud was losing his conscious a little. His cheeks are red.

"Waking me up. I don't want a bloody hell to sleep here." She tap her face.

"You're bleeding...Yuffs." He touch her wounded palm and looking on the small cut. This make Yuffie hotter.

"That was only a small cut.. It doesn't matter."

"You're acting like a mature now huh?" He laugh softly when he fell asleep and fall his head on her shoulder.

"What the?!.. He-hey Cloudy! Wake up!" Yuffie shakes his shoulders and slapping his face.

"Damn you Cloud. Arggh!..Now I should bring your freakin ass to your room..Great."

She cling his arm around her neck and putting her right arm around his waist to balance and carry him.

"Hey Cid. Where is Cloud's room. He sucks!..Now,he fall asleep and I need to carry him to his bugger room."

"Are you fuckin both drunk?"

"Just tell me where is this Jerk's room!.. He's heavy ya know!.."

Cid accompany them to Cloud's room then Yuffie put him to his bed. When she was leaving the room..

"Oh shit!..I forgot the keys fell outside the room and this door is freaking auto lock!.." She stomp and punched the door.

"Oww.." Rubbing her knuckles.

"You're still acting like...a child." Cloud sit on his bed while looking straightly at her.

"Whatever." She sit on the chair beside the bed.

"Take off my garments." Cloud commanded.

"What am I now, your Babysitter?" She face him with arms crossed in her chest.

"Do it." He made a serious look.

"Fine, **sir**." Yuffie emphasized the last word. And taking off the garments on his shoulder,arms,taking off his sword and place it carefully on the floor.

"And my boots too." As Cloud watches the Shinobi princess,he did't realize at first that for all the woman he knew she was kind of funny and not boring. And even she's childish sometime she still looks pretty. He stare at her for a long time until Yuffie broke the silence.

"Hey mako eyes. Don't stare at me like that." She was finished taking off his boots.

"Thanks Yuffie." And Cloud rest there.

"I will use the shower. Don't try to peak,Cloudy." Entering the bathroom.

"Don't worry I won't." He close his eyes.

10 mins. later...

'SHIT!.. I have no spare clothes to wear..Damn great." Yuffie screaming in her thoughts when she saw something.

"Bathrobe... I guess I have no bloody choice but to wear it."

She step outside the bathroom. When Cloud is walking to the bathroom w/ his dizziness, so he bump to Yuffie but he manage  
to put his arms around her waist to balance the Wutai ninja.

"I'm... sorry." Cloud look at Yuffie's eyes. There was an awkward moment and the two still staring in each other.  
Gray meets the mako..

(Cloud was still drunk so that happens.)

Yuffie try to broke the silence with her trademark phrase. "Bloody he-mmmph!" Cloud stop her by put his lips to her. They kiss passionately and feeling like electricity filled their bodies. No one wants to broke the kiss at that moment. It was their both first kiss. Yuffie's moaning while Cloud is feeling hot. Then she pushed him away.

"What now?" Cloud make an annoying face.

"I'm thinking if this is the effect of drinking too much gin."

"No, not really. I think I'm in love with a certain Wutai Ninja who's trying to steal my materias."

"Are you really nu-mmmph!" Yuffie was cut off again with Cloud's kiss.

They realized that they already lying both in the bed. But Yuffie broke the kiss.

"What is it now? Is that important than this?"

"Yah know Cloudy.. I want to tell you that..." She paused.

"That what?"

"I..I..um,..I."

"You know what, spit it out or I gonna kiss you, non-stop."

"That..I LOVE YOU TOO!..Gosh!.. That thing was bloody hard to say..Damn it.. If you want to kiss me again, we can continue this next time. I'm sleepy so let's get to sleep, Cloudy."

"Fine." They lie properly and facing each other. He whisper to her. " Don't forget this night. Goodnight my little ninja."

"Don't yah worry. I will." and they sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cloud open his eyes because he felt someone breathing in his face.

'What the?!.. Why is Yuffie beside me?' Cloud thought. He shake her until she wake up.

"Hooaahh.. What are you doing in here?!"

"I don't know. I saw you here beside me when I woke up."

"Wait, did you do something to me?..You!..Spiky-headed pervert!.." She run to the door and when she opens it.

"Great. The damn door is lock!.."

"I will help you with that, you're so childish." He go to the door. Then Yuffie rolled her eyes in 110 degrees.

When Yuffie smells something. "You smells (sniffs) like...eeeww..is that a gin?!" Yuffie covered her nose and put a distance between them.

There was a minute of silence.

"The gin!" They both said and remembered everything.

"How would I forget that?" Yuffie look at Cloud.

"Yeah. I think the effects of gin." Cloud put his finger under his chin.

"But what you said last night, is that also caused of a gin thing?"

Cloud blushed and pull Yuffie to him.

"No, it's not. It comes from my heart." They kiss again. From that time they start their relationship. Sometimes they fighting and arguing but ending in a peace talk, so they settle things in that way. Yuffie was so very happy with her first and the only one Chocobo-headed mako jerk boyfriend. Same on Cloud with his only love Materia-stealer Wutai ninja.

The End..

Lawliet:Oh my God..Yatta!.. I'm finished it. I have eye bags now because of this. But I'm very proud. (Clapping to my self)

Yuffie:Did you see my boyfriend?(holding her shuriken)

Lawliet:(stop clapping) Nope..He said he's in the bar, drinking gin.

O.O

Yuffie: Gosh, bloody hell!.. I want to drink gin with him.. See yah later!..(dashing)

Lawliet:Ok(Sweat drop)..Please Read and Review!..Thanks a lot!..


End file.
